te amo, nunca lo dudes
by Daniie Cullen
Summary: -Te amo, mucho, nunca lo dudes, ni lo olvides-dijo  -Te amo, tampoco lo dudes, y no olvides, que por cada lagrima derramada por mi culpa, obtendras un momento de felicidad-dije y junte nuestros labios en un tierno beso. ONE SHOT tiene LEMMON!


HOLA!

Por aca otra vez! un One shot xD!

Lean nota al final

-toma-dijo Alice tendiendome un papel doblado, la mire confundido-es de Bella, para que veas lo que te digo ella no esta bien, esto te lo dira-dijo y rapido tome el papel lo desdoble, era una carta…

¡Como desearía no haberte conocido!

Cruzamos miradas,  
Desearía que el tiempo regresara a ese momento

Fue ahí donde supe lo que era amar. Tú demostraste ser sensible,  
Cariñoso, honesto, inteligente y maduro logrando así que me Enamorara  
de ti y enloqueciera por tu amor.

Mi piel se eriza al recordar aquel primer beso apasionado, tus  
Palabras, caricias y tu respiración confundiéndose con la mía, se  
Que también lo recuerdas y quizás quisieras vivirlo nuevamente,  
Ojalá desearas por amor repetir esa escena de nuestras vidas.  
¡si!  
De nuestras vidas.  
Porque estábamos compenetrados,  
Lo se, lo sabía, lo sentía.

¿Pero que paso?  
Fallamos, fallaste o falle. Sii fallee.

Nada de eso, algo peor:  
Te aburriste de mi, perdiste el interés, dejaste de amarme o nunca  
Me amaste y solo jugaste conmigo.

¿Por qué?  
Que sucede en ti,  
Porque esa es una conducta que repites con muchas frecuencia.  
Juegas con los sentimientos de las personas.

Acaso nunca has amado  
O alguien te hirió y jugó con tus sentimientos  
Y por eso ahora tú hieres.

Dime como logras dejar el pasado fuera de tu vida.  
¿en realidad no te duele recordarlo?

¡A mi si!  
Me duele mucho,  
Porque llegue a amarte como nunca creí podía amarse a alguien  
Como nunca jamás nadie te amará  
Como nunca amaré otra vez,  
Porque mi vida la entregué a ti por completo  
Y a ti te poseí en mi vida.

¡Quisiera arrancarte de mi ser!  
¡Quisiera no haberte amado!  
¡Quisiera no haberte conocido!

Pero ya es demasiado tarde porque aun T E A M O

No se si algún día logre asimilar que nuestras vidas están y  
Seguirán separadas.

Yo soy infeliz sin tu amor  
Tu eres feliiz?  
hubieras sido!  
¡Como desearía regresar el tiempo!

¡Como desearía no haberte conocido!

Quizás eso hubiera sido lo mejor  
Pero el hubiera no existe

Seguiré tratando de sacarte de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro,  
De mis sueños, de mi ser, de mi piel, de mi vida.

Cuando te acerques a dios, pídele por mi,  
Para que me otorgue la fortaleza necesaria y pueda salir de este  
Pozo tan oscuro, profundo  
Que hiciste con tu amor

¿en verdad la amas?  
¿no vas a aburrirte de ella?  
¿por qué?

Te das cuenta de que a pesar de estar separados sigues conflictuando  
Con Mi vida.

¿sabes por que?  
Porque no te has ido de ella, sigues a mi lado y tan cerca de mi en  
Mis recuerdos.

No he dejado que te vayas, sigues aquí conmigo  
¡Como desearía que esto fuera cierto!

¡Como desearía que nos amaramos!  
¡Como desearía que no te fueraas  
Y dejaras el vacío al cual arrojé mi vida cuando te Perdí.

¡Como desearía reconstruir mi vida!  
¡Como desearía ser feliz!

¡Como desearía no haberte conocido!

Pero debo admitir que también tengo otros deseos aun mas fuertes.  
¡Si!

¡Como desearía que me amaras!  
¡Como desearía ser tu felicidad!  
¡Como desearía Q compartiéramos nuestras vidas!  
¡Como desearía existiera un ser mitad tu, mitad yo!

Pero si mi dios  
no lo ha permitido solo me resta seguirle pidiendo  
Te de la suficiente sabiduría para que elijas a la persona que te  
Haga feliz y a la cual le entregues tu amor y respeto.  
¡Como desearía ser esa persona!

¡Como desearía no haberte conocido!

!Como deseariia no exiistir en este momento!

Pero sin embargo nunka te humille y  
Nunka te grite..

!Como desearía no haberte conocido!

Att: Bella

Esa era la letra de mi Bella, la Bella que deje porque era mejor para ella, la amo, pero quiero que ella sea feliz, y no la obligare a estar a mi lado si no quiere, porque me enviaba esto?, todavía me ama?...mi corazon latio desenfrenado al pensar que ella todavía podria amarme…

-Alice yo…-no me dejo terminar

-Nada Edward, tu la dejaste y sabias bien que ella te amaba mas que nada, sabes como la conociste, y lo mucho que sufrio cuando el imbecil de Jacob le rompio el corazon, sabes lo mucho que le costo abrirse a ti, lo mucho que le costo convencerse a si misma de que te amaba, y que no la ibas a hacer sufrir, ella creyó en ti, en tus promesas, y tu la heriste-dijo Alice. Sus palabras me chocaron-La dejaste muerta en vida, no quiere comer, no habla con nadie, solo conmigo a veces, peor requiere mucho esfuerzo hacerla decir algo coherente, esta destrozada, no puede dormir, se despierta gritando, y llorando, esto la encontre escribiendolo hace unos dias, hoy me dijo que te lo diera, Renee no sabe que hacer con ella-dijo, la sola idea de imaginarme sufrir a mi Bella, mi corazon se ponia chiquito

-Como…puede pensar que no la amo?, yo no podria estar con otra persona que no fuera ella, yo la amo mas que a mi vida, yo escuche cuando hablo contigo…-dije con los ojos vidriosos, fue exactamente hace una semana

Flashback

Llegue a casa, voy a hablar con Alice para que me aconseje como prponerle a Bella que se case conmigo, tenemos 23 años, y no quiero perderla, quiero que sea mi esposa, me dirigi al cuarto de Alice, y en la puerta, escuch mas de una voz, la voz de mi angel, Bella…

-Lo amas, amas a Edward-dijo Alice emocionada

-No, Alice, no podria, yo…-no pude escuchar mas, Sali de ahí a toda prisa, esas palabras hcieron que mi corazon se estrujara, amo a Bella, pero si ella no a mi, no la obligare a estar a mi lado, tendre que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no verla.

Luego de eso me llamo, y le dije, que ya no podiamos seguir, que todo terminaba ahí, que le deseaba suerte y luego colgue, desde ese dia he sido el hombre mas infeliz del mundo

Fin Flashback

-Que tu escuchaste eso?-yo asenti y ella comenzo a buscar algo en su celular

-Que haces?-pregunte

-Sacandote de tu error, grabe esa coversacion, ella no lo sabia, pero la grabe, te la iba a enseñar, pero tu la dejaste te la enseñare desde donde escuchaste es lo que interesa-dijo y puso la grabacion

-lo amas, amas a Edward-se escucho Alice con la misma voz que recordaba

-No Alice, no podria, yo…no solo lo amo, el es mi vida, es mi todo, sin el no soy nada, sin el no valgo, sin el mi vida no importa, no se que haria sin el, si el me dejara, yo simplemente moriria-dijo y mi corazon latia desbocado ante esas palabras, mi rostro se ilumino, necesito ir con mi Bella. Alice detuvo la grabacion.

-Alice, llevame con Bella, necesito verla disculparme, no puedo vivir sin ella-dije desesperado

-Yo voy ya mismo para alla, solo vine a cambiarme, y buscar algo de ropa porque Renee le toca turno en la farmacia-dijo-Yo te llevare con ella, te partira el corazon cuando la veas-dijo, nada mas con esas palabras mi corazon se encogio

-Renee debe odiarme-dije

-No, ella dijo que tu la amas, que eso no se finge, que en tu mirada se nota, y que es imposible que hayas dejado de amarla-dijo-recoge algo de ropa, te vas conmigo-dijo, y fue a subir las escaleras

-Alice-dije tomandola por un brazo, ella me miro-tan mal esta?-pregunte y ella suspiro

-Edward…-

-Dime, que dice, que hace porfavor-suplique

-Ella, balbucea cosas como, no me ama, no valgo nada, soy una basura, me quiero morir, y otras cosas-dijo triste, y yo hice una mueca de dolor-vamos recoge asi la veras mas pronto-dijo y comenzo a subir las escaleras, y yo la segui, recogi unas cuantas cosas y baje y Alice me esperaba frente a la puerta

-Rapido Edward-dijo Alice desesperada, corri hacia fuera nos montamos en mi volvo y lo encendi rapidamente y conduje a una velcidad mas alta a la que solia conducir, llegamos rapido, estacione el auto, y nos bajamos

-Estoy aquí Renee-dijo Alice

-Ahí, muchisimas gracias Alice, eres un amor, contesto Renee-dijo y Alice, subio las escaleras y yo entre, a ver a mi Bella, Renee me vio

-Renee, yo…-comenze

-Lo se Edward, aun la amas, un amor asi no se va nunca, es un amor infinito, solo te pido algo, devuelveme a Bella-dijo, refiriendose a que la alegrara

-No te preocupes Renee, yo arreglare todo-le asegure, ella asintió, y salio, comence a subir las escaleras dirigiendome al cuarto de Bella

-Bells, vamos, mirame Bella, dime algo, Bells-decia Alice acuclillada frente a Bella, quien miraba al vacio, con un increible dolor en sus ojos, ella se volteo y me miro-Creo que tu lo harias mejor-dijo y se levanto, yo me acerque y me arrodille frente a ella

-Bella, mi amor-la llame-Bells, mi vida, Bella dime algo-le suplique, tome su rostro con mis manos-Bella, porfavor dime algo- suplique-la mire directo a los ojos-Te amo, Bella, te amo con mi vida,eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado, por favor dime algo-le dije y acerque mis labios a los suyo y la bese, no tardo mucho en que ella me respondio, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, la abrace hacia mi

-Edward-sollozo, eso me partio el alma,-no me dejes porfavor, no te vayas, yo te amo-dijo entre sollozos abrazondose con fuerza a mi

-Nunca te dejaria mi vida, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sin ti no puedo vivir-dijo y bese su cabeza mientras ella se abrazaba a mi sentada en mi regazo, Alice sonreia con ternura

-Enserio?-levanto su rostro para encontrarse con mis ojos-me amas?-pregunto co un brillito en sus ojos, como lo dudaba?

-Por supuesto que te amo-le dije, su hermoso rostro se ilumino y beso mis labios

-y porque me dejaste?-pregunto con tristeza

-No este triste mi vida, esoty contigo ahora y siempre lo estare, quieras o no, te deje porque pense que no me amabas-dije y ella medio sonrio

-eres un tonto, no sabes lo mucho que sufri, pense que no me amabas, que me ibas a hacer lo mismo que Jacob-su voz se quebro al final, y comenzo a sollozar

-Eh, eh, shuu, tranquila, te amo, es lo que importa, lamento haberte hecho sufrir, pero por cada lagrima que derramaste obtendras un momento de felicidad-dije y ella sonrio, frunci el ceño, no la habia mirado lo suficiente para notar que estaba mas palida de lo normal, y que tenia una bolsas moradas bajo sus ojitos

-Que?-pregunto curiosa

-No has dormido ni comido-le dije en reproche, ella bajo la cabeza-tienes que comer amor, ire a prepararte algo-dije intencion de levantarme

-No, no te vayas, porfavor no me dejes sola, te lo pido-me suplico, y no me podia negar, mire a Alice quien sonrio y asintió

-Yo lo hare-dijo y bajo las escaleras, yo la levante y la cargue hasta la cama,

-Te amo, mucho, nunca lo dudes, ni lo olvides-dijo besando mi pecho por encima de la camisa, y gruñi, ella rio

-Te amo, tampoco lo dudes, y no olvides, que por cada lagrima derramada por mi culpa,obtendras un momento de felicidad-dije y junte nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

…

-Edward Athony Cullen, aceptas Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla, y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo el padre

-Acepto-dije

-Isabella Marie Swan, Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-le dijo el padre a mi Bella

-Acepto-dijo, y yo sonrei, por fin mia

-Ahora, puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre, con gusto, pense, la agarre por la cintura y la atraje hasta mi, y le di un beso en los labios,

-Mia-susurre en sus labios

-Siempre-susurro ella en respuesta, salimos y nos fuimos a la fiesta de recepcion, donde saludamos a todos los que estaba en la fiesta, yo fui al baño y deje a Bella con Rosalie, al salir no la vi con ella

-Rosalie, donde esta Belaa-le dije

-Esta alla-dijo señalando a Bella, leyendo algunas de la cartas que no habian dejado de regalo de bodas, estaba sonrojada, sonrei al pensar que decian esas cartas, me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura, ella dio brinquito y yo rei, em dio un odazo riendo

-Que haces mi amor?-le pregunte recostando mi barbilla en su hombro, ella se sonrojo

-No, nada solo leia estas cartas que venian con los regalos-dijo sonrojada y yo rei

-Estas muy hermosa Bella-dijo un tipo, mirandola de arriba hacia abajo, yo no lo conocia, y por la mirada de mi angel no era una persona que a ella le agradara, yo abrace mas a mi

-Gracias-susurro timida

-De nada preciosa-dijo guiñandole un ojo y yo gruñi, ella es MI esposa MIA, ella rio

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunte

-Que eres un tonto-dijo riendo, sabia a lo que se referia

-No me gusto como te miro-le dije frunciendo el ceño, ella se volteo para quedar frente a mi, y me sonrio con ternura

-Quien soy?-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Bella-respondi, confuso por la respuesta

-Bella que?-pregunto, entendi a que se referia

-Bella Cullen-respondi con una sonrisa.

-Mhm, soy Bella Cullen-dijo y beso mis labios con ternura

-Ahora eres MI Bella-dije

-Siempre he sido tuya, y lo seguire siendo-me dijo y la bese demostrandole todo el amor que sentia por ella, todo quedo arruinado por un carraspeo de garanta, tenia la leve sospecha de quien era la que estaba interrumpiendo mi momento, me separe y la vi con una sonrisa en sus labios mi hermana, Alice

-No quieren perder su vuelo cierto-dijo enarcando una ceja, y agarro a Bella por un brazo-ven Bella, vamos, a cambiarte para que te vayas, y tu-dijo señalándome-tu ropa esta en el cuarto, ve y cambiate-dijo y desaparecio con Bella porla escaleras, me dirigi a mi dichoso cuarto, y me cambie, luego Sali a esperar a Bella, en el auto, ya habia montado las maletas para nuestra Luna de miel, en Miami, un caluroso destino, estaba recostado de la puerta del auto cuando vi a mi Bella, bajaba con un vestido azul a mitad de muslo, escotado en "V" hasta la division de sus senos, me quede mas tiempo del normal mirandola por lo que se sonrojo y yo sonrei

-Nos vamos, señora Cullen?-pregunte

-Con usted a donde sea-contesto y se sonrojo inmediatamente y yo rei y la atraje hacia mi y le di un beso en sus labios

-No te la comas, deja eso para cuando lleguen al hotel-dijo Emmett, lo que provoco que Bella se sonrojara mas

-Adios Emmett-dije y le abri al puerta del auto a Bella, ella entro y Emmett seguia riendose estruendosamente. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, nos montamos en el avion, en el cual dormimos todo el camino, con la cabeza de Bella recostada en mi pecho. Hasta que una azafata nos aviso que el avion iba a aterrizar. Bajamos del avion y nos dirigimos al hotel a dejar las maletas.

-Amor-dijo mi angel desde el baño, me dirgi hasta el

-Me ayudas?-dijo con una sonrisa picara, tenia la parte de arriba de su bikini suelta, yo me quede como bobo mirandola-Amor?, me ayudas?-volvio a preguntar a ver que no le respondia

-Si, si seguro-dije acecandome a ella, se volteo y levanto su cabello para que le amarara el cordon de su bikini, rose intecionalmente la parte la parte mas sensible de su cuello, me la imaginaba mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir

-Ya esta-le dije cuando termine

-Gracias-dijo con voz seductora y se volteo y puso sus manos en mi me beso, yo la atraje hacia mi por su cinturay le aprete su trasero, ella rompio el beso-No no, amor, ahora bajemos a la playa-dijo cogiendo su toalla

-Pero Bells…-dije quejandome

-nada de peros-dijo poniendo su dedo en mis labios-ahora bajemos-dijo y resignado, le tome la mano y entramos al ascensor, se paro en el piso de abajo, y un chico como de unos 18 o 19 años entro al ascensor, y vi como se quedo mirando a Bella sin ninguna pena, hasta que yo carraspee mi garganta, y el chico aparto su mirada, bajo 2 pisos mas abajo

-no debiste haber salido asi-dije serio, ella traia su bikini puesto, y una faldita del color se su bikini atada a la cintura, con la parte de arriba de su bikini expuesta ya que no traia camisa

-Edward es un niño, por Dios-dijo y yo desvie la mirada, ella solto mi mano y tomo mis rostro con sus manos-Edward mirame-me ordeno, la mire-Te amo, a ti y a nadie mas, soy tu esposa, no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo rozando mi mejilla con su mano

-tambien te amo-le dije-perdon, pero no soporto que te miren asi-le dijo tomando su mano entre las mias

-Tonto celoso-dijo sonriendo

-celoso porque te amo-le dije y la bese, llegamos al Lobby del hotel y nos dirgimos a la playa, alli estuvimos entre bromas y besos, me levante a buscar unas bebidas, y Bella se quedo sentada en la arena, cuando volvi, miraba al mar, pensativa, al acercarme pude ver que estaba sonrojada y sonriendo

-Se puede saber el motivo por su hermoso sonrojo?-le pregunte, ella me miro, y nego con la cabeza, deje los tragos a un lado, y sente frente a ella-Y porque no me dices el porque de tu sonrojo-dije muy cerca de su oreja ella se estremecio

-No-dijo sonrojandose mas, ya sabia por donde iban sus pensamientos

-Vamos amor, dime-le dije, pasando mi mano por la cara interna de su muslo, y deje un beso humedo en la parte mas sensible de su cuello, ella gimio, y mordio su labio para acallar el gemido

-Edward-suspiro

-Me diras-dije cerca de sus labios

-T…te necesito-dijo y yo sonrei

-Sus deseos son ordenes señora Cullen, la levante y nos dirigimos al hotel

Pulse el botón del elevador y nos seguimos besando suave e intensamente, mi lengua no dudo en acariciar la suya ni por un momento, mis manos quemaban por su piel y el calor que se centraba en mi miembro era casi insoportable.

Bella comenzó a liberar los botones de mi camisa, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su plano y suave abdomen tembló ante mis caricias, recorrí cada centímetro de el hasta que llegue a sus pechos, gimió de manera audible cuando sintió mis manos acariciarla por encima de sui bikini

Shhu, te van a escuchar los vecinos – bromee.

Es… tu culpa – intento decirme.

Yo no estoy asiendo nada – apreté suavemente su pecho.

Engreído - gimió

La bese nuevamente esta vez de manera mas fiera, cada segundo me sentía mas desesperado, mas hambriento de ella, de su calor, el elevador se abrió y la saque en mis brazos, mi camisa estaba completamente desabotonada, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta como pude, bella maniobro de tal modo que sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, la pegue contra la pared presionándome contra su cuerpo, quería que sintiera mi marcada erección, como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, la fricción era deliciosa sentía mi cuerpo en llamas.

Edward, por favor… - cerro los ojos, el placer que denotaba su rostro me hizo estremecerme.

La lleve cargada hasta la habitación, me quede con ella al pie de la cama, acaricio mi pecho con sus manos, delineando mi abdomen, tiro de mi camisa y la lanzo al piso, me encantaba esa parte de ella, esa seguridad que desprendía, se sostuvo de mis hombros, la imagen se sus pechos con ese bikini, solo se veía opacada por sus pechos desnudos.

Bese su cuello desesperadamente y mi nariz acaricio sus pechos, sus jadeos eran cada vez mas audibles, bella se restregó contra mi, tuve que cerrar los ojos para contenerme, era demasiado placer para ser cierto.

La mire fijamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas – estas siendo muy traviesa – la acuse.

Te molesta – dijo dulcemente.

Me encanta – respondí – pero ahora es mi turno – sonreí malévolamente.

Hizo una cara fingida de miedo y sonreí, la tome por la cintura y la arroje sobre la cama, ella intento incorporarse jadeante, sorprendida, me acerque a ella como un león que acecha a su presa, una presa demasiado apetecible, comencé a acariciar sus piernas, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando mis caricias, subí hasta su abdomen lo bese y jugué con su ombligo, bella se reía tontamente.

La mire fijamente – esto debería provocarte, no hacerte reír – fingí indignación.

Mmm… lo excitante debería ser divertido – susurro.

Continúe besándola, acariciando sus largas y perfectas piernas, me atrajo a sus brazos y me beso intensamente, acariciando mi lengua, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, desabroche la parte trasera de su bikini y se lo quite, dejando sus hermosos pechos desnudos ante mis ojos, los acaricie con mis manos y después los saboree con mis labios, bella se retorcía ansiosa entre mis brazos, bajo su mano hasta mi pantalon de traje de baño y losolto rapidamente, mi niña no estaba para juegos, me lo decían la urgencia de sus manos, bajo su mano rozándome intencionalmente.

Bellaa.. – gemí fuerte.

Beso mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras metía su mano en mi pantalones, la mire fijamente, sonrío maliciosamente, su suave mano me estaba tocando, algo que nunca había hecho, se sentía tan bien, las caricias que me daba me llevaban cada ves mas cerca del borde, ya no era calor lo que sentía, era un infierno, subía y bajaba su mano sobre mi erección, yo solo podía gemir y disfrutar de las sensaciones que me invadían, habían sido tantos los momento en lo que había soñado que bella me tocara y ahora estaba perdido.

Bella, por favor, ya no… puedo – gemí sobre su hombro.

Detuvo sus caricias y me miro apasionadamente, la bese sin piedad, probándola, disfrutándola a cada segundo, tragándome su aliento y sus gemidos, baje mi pantalón junto con mis boxer, se sentía tan bien liberar mi excitación, mis manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deleitándome con su suave piel.

Le quite su bikini, dejándola desnuda frente a mis ojos, retorciéndome de placer ante su imagen, nunca me acostumbraría a tal perfección, sus ojos chocolate me miraban con intensidad, suplicantes.

Te amo bella, te amo tanto – la bese suavemente y sin poder soportarlo mas me hundí en ella.

Un gruñido casi animal salio de mi pecho acompañado del gemido mas sensual que había escuchado, su calor me invadió de una manera abrasadora, el placer fue tanto que sentí mi piernas fallar, amaba a esta creatura divina, la adoraba.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella sin dejar de besarla, era la sensación mas exquisita que existía en el mundo, tapar sus gemidos con mis labios, mientras nos volvíamos uno solo.

Be…lla, dios, eres tan perfecta – dije como pude.

Sus manos se enterraban en mi espalda – Edward, te amo – dijo jadeante.

Dime, que quiere mi amor – necesitaba escucharlo.

Edward…Mas por…favor – suplico.

Lo que desees mi diosa – murmure contra su hombro.

Me moví de forma desenfrenada, ya no podía evitar gemir intensamente, bella cerro sus ojos, su rostro me decía cuanto lo disfrutaba, que ella también estaba cerca de llegar al cielo conmigo, atrae sus labios entre los míos, en un beso sensual y salvaje, nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla campal dentro de su boca.

Un par de movimientos mas y llegamos juntos al cielo, libere todo mi placer dentro de su cuerpo, su cuerpo convulsiono entre mis brazos y la sostuve firmemente, no dejando ni un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros.

Caí sobre su cuerpo perfecto, nuestras reparaciones eran frenéticas, sus suaves brazos enrollaron mi cintura evitando que me alejara, algo que desde luego no tenia pensado hacer, nos gire, dejándola encima de mi pecho, la abrace por la cintura mientras nos calmábamos un poco, bese su cabello delicadamente, mi amor estaba entre mis brazos, habíamos hecho el amor de la manera mas perfecta.

-Edward, te amo tanto, eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi felicidad-dijo besando mis mi pecho

-Te amo tu eres mi vida, si por las noches te tendré así – apreté su cintura - enfrentaría cualquier dificultad – dije casi hipnotizado mirándola.

-Te amo-dijo y se quedo dormida en mi pecho, yo no tarde mucho en dormirme junto con ella

…

-Renesmee, no-le dije al fruto de mi amor con Bella, mi hermosa hija de un año y ya pronto cumplia los 2, tenia la piel suave y blanca se su madre, su esencia, mis ojos verdes esmeralda, el color broncineo de mi cabello, los gestos de su madre, era una igual a Bella la adoraba con el alma

-Mado-me dijo frunciendo el ceño-Mami-se fue corriendo y gritando hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Bella

-Que pasa princesa-le dijo bella, cuando ella se agarro de su pierna, ella aun tenia el ceño fruncido

-Papi no me kele-dijo ella con su ceño fruncido, Bella rio, yo entre en la cocina, sonriendo, ella me vio y enarco una ceja

-Porque dices eso-le dijo, y me miro

-Polque me legaño, ahola miene ete hermanito y ya no me kele-le dijo, Nessie-tu me vas a seguil keliendo mami?-le pregunto

-Seguro que si preciosa tu siempre seras mi princesita-dijo acariaciando la mejilla de Nessie, se volteo hacia mi y me miro mal, yo le di una mirada inocente

-Yo no hice nada-le dije ym e acerque a bella con su barriga de ocho meses de embarazada, le faltaban pocas semana para que naciera otro fruto de mi amor con Bella y aun asi se veia hermosa, Nessie tenia su cabeza escondida en el rostro de su madre-princesa?, princesa?-dije haciendole cosquillas

-lejame papi-dijo retorciendose en los brazos de Bella

-Te amo mi princesita-le dije

-enselio-dijo y yo sonrei

-si princesa, mas que a nada-dije y ella sonrio y me extendio sus brazos para que la cargara, la cargue y Bella sonreia

-y Amati tambien la kieles?-pregunto

-Seguro que si mi amor tu madre tu y tu nuevo hermanito son mi vida-le dije y bese a Bella en los labios

-Fuchi, fuchi-dijo Nessie peliando para bajarse de mis brazos, ella se bajo y se fue corriendo

-Nessie no corras-le regaño Bella, y suspiro

-Como estas, preciosa-le dije

-sobretodo preciosa parezco una foca-se quejo ella y se volteo a seguir acomodando los trastes

-Eres hermosa estes como estes-le dije, vi que tenia unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos-No estas durmiendo bien?-le pregunte preocupado

-No es nada, es solo que el bebe esta mas inquieto últimamente, se mueve mucho, y tengo que buscar la posición para estar comoda-me dijo-

-Y porque no me habias dicho?-le pregunte abrazandola y sobando su barriga

-Porque no es nada- me dijo

-Te he dicho que te amo?-dije besando sus labios

-No lo suficiente-me dijo sonriendo

-Pues…te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-le dije y bese sus labios

-gracias-dijo la mire confundido

-porque?-pregunte

-por hacerme tan feliz, por darme el mejor regalo que puedes, a mi Nessie-me dijo

-gracias a ti, por darme tu amor, me regalaste una hermosa hija y ahora me daras unos hermosos gemelos-dije-aproposito, como los llamaremos?-pregunte

-Joseph Anthony-me dijo-Para mi principe-dijo sonriendo

-Carlie Zoemis-dije-para mi otra princesa-dije

-ves no es dificil, ya esta-dijo y la bese en los labios tiernamente  
_

Que les parecio?, muy feo?, soy un asco?  
acepto de tooodoo tomaatazoos, criticas, peticiones, opciones, sugerencias, no importa que sea de todo solo dejenme un review, para las que leen Las Barreras del amor (las que no desen la vueltita) actualize el jueves, y todavia no tengo ninguna review de ese cap, estoyy triiste por eso. no les gusta? :(, volvere a actualizar el miercoles, de ustedes depende con que frecuencia actualice, esa historia en el proximo capi creo poner uan parte importante de la historia.

pero me dejan review?

po cierto, la "carta" no es mia, me base en lo que le paso a mi amiga, ella le envio una carta a su ex-novio, y me parecio buena para un One shot, asi que no se si esa carta es de su invencion o si ella la encontro, y si si tengo permiso para usarla, bueno ahora si las dejos  
solo una cosita mas, me dejan un review? (ojitos de Alice xD!)


End file.
